ItaNaru oneshot series!
by YaoiRules92
Summary: ItaNaru one-shot series. From K to M. There will be everything. From smut to romance. And from romance to depressing. Everything will be there! So please enjoy and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

KM: Hiya I am back! And as we all know Ray, Kai and Shizu have become one with me! I dunno why so. But I do know that I get the other personality I should have had from the beginning. Here is my other half! Lilly!

Lilly: Hello Minna! For more Info about me please go to KM's account! She had re-written it again! -.-

KM: Oi not my fault! Anyways this is a one-shot series about ItaNaru. In lemons or fluff. It is different from each chapter!

Lilly: Maybe some two or three-shots are here too!

KM: Well then shall we begin?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto if I did the chicken butt would have died a very cruel some death _grins_

**Warning:** Contains Yaoi and a lemon!

**Pairings:** ItaNaru **_DUH!?_**

_**Surprises at a Lake**_

It was October the tenth. Naruto's sixteenth birthday and his first day in heat of this year. Naruto damned the fox for doing this to him. You see in the training trip with Jiraiya Naruto and the fox were becoming '_friends_'. It was more of a father and son bond. It was in this time that the fox told Naruto he had to go into heat because Kyuubi had played with is anatomy giving him female attributes. That of a female fox that is. Now he had to go into heat every year on October for one week. Naruto was lucky it was in his birthday week. No way in hell would he mate with someone that he didn't like while his mind was lust clouded. He could end with someone like Sai or worse Sasuke!

Naruto found himself sitting at the lake he had found one time when he ran form the villagers. Naruto sighed and looked out. He saw fish, fireflies and dragonflies. It was such a nice and soothing sight for him. The nature always did this to him. But he knew that this would be soon over when his heat will hit him with full force. He was only happy that no one knew about this place. Naruto sighed and could feel the heat in his body rising. _`Yup and here it comes!_´ he began to pant and fanned himself. But it wasn't working. It was just to hot for him. He took his jacket and pants off. Now sitting in his boxers and fishnet shirt. His checks were flushed and he looked like he ran a marathon though.

"So hot!"

His sandals were lost somewhere in the woods around him. Naruto sighed he felt somewhat better now but it was still so damn hot. Naruto was getting more flushed and his panting was getting harsher. _`Maybe the cool water will help?_´ it was damn annoying that he was cut off of the Kyuubi while in heat. But the fox did it to not hear it when Naruto should mate that is. Naruto had gotten rid of his clothes without destroying them and jumped into the water. Ah it felt so much better now. But the heat was still there. He swam a few rounds in the lake and duck under the cool and soothing water. Naruto sighed when he came back up and went to the shore. I laid down butt naked and closed his eyes. It was so much better now for him.

"DAMN IT!?" and there came the heat again.

Naruto sighed loudly. So much for that thought. It didn't work. And his hard on was still there even after the little swim. Maybe if he did...? He shook his head. No that wouldn't work but before he knew it his hands had gain their own life and had began to caress his skin. He moaned when one of his right hand pinched his right nipple and the left one was twisted. He let his left hand travel up to his neck and caress the skin there. He tilted his head and mewled. The right hand was travelling lower and lower. But he didn't care. His touches weren't helping him in the heat matter. Besides it felt so _good_. He needed more of it. He didn't noticed how his other hand had a grip on his weeping and pre-cum oozing penis. He moaned loudly when his hand began to move.

"Argh! Nyaa ha-haha-ha! Oh gods! ITACHI" Naruto threw his head back from the pleasure.

He mewled when his other hand began to twist and pinch one of his nipples again. If his mind weren't so lust and pleasure clouded he would be ashamed but he didn't care right now. What he did know was that it felt so good to him that he thought he was in heaven. He threw his head back again and arched his back off of the ground. Oh gods it _felt_ so _**good**_to Naruto. He needed so much more right now. The heat he was in drove him crazy. He could feel the knots in his stomach tighten. Naruto moved his hand faster and began to suck in three finger of his other hand.

"Ngnn ah nya!" even though his moans were now muffled a bit. You could still hear him clear.

Naruto tortured himself while sucking on his fingers. His hips bucket furious into his hand. He needed to release. But he knew that it would be far from over then. He needed more of this. This much his lust and heat clouded mind knew. It knew that it will need more of this. More of those touches and those moans and the release. When he thought his fingers were wet enough he took them out. A 'pop' was heard and Naruto let his saliva coated fingers travel along his body. He somehow managed to sit up for the next part while still pumping furious his cock. He moaned again and panted. His body was flushed and sweat covered. It gave gave him a nice glow when the moon shined down on him in the right angle.

"Argjhh... ha-hahaha... Nyaha !" Naruto panted out when one finger entered him.

He tensed for a moment but soon relaxed while his other hand, now coated in his cum when he came while inserting his finger, still jerked him off and then stopped. He bit his lip while his other hand began to rub his cum all over his front. He added a second finger and cry out. His cock was already hard again. The heat was helping him in this matter. He tensed a bit while he began to move his fingers inside of him. He mewled when his other hand decided to join in the fun and began to pump him again. Naruto didn't knew when he had felt like this ever. But he did feel when when his fingers speed up and he rocked his hips on them shamelessly.

"Ahh nya! Oh gods! Itachi!" he hissed while he came again.

When he came again on his hand he began to slowly lick it off of his hand. He had added the third finger in his tight hole without him noticing it when he came. The pleasure was so much. He licked his hand clean and sucked on his fingers. He groaned in the back of his throat. The heat was so much for him and the pleasure. He didn't notice how he had began to cry tears because the pleasure was so much. His fingers didn't stopped they just continued to pleasure. He moaned again when this spot was hit in him again.

"Oh yes! Ha ha ha OH yes Kami-sama! I need you Itachi!" Naruto hissed.

It was then that he felt two strong arms hug him. Naruto threw his head back when a mouth began to lick his neck and an other hand joined his hand down on his cock and jerked him off too. He moaned loudly and saw the black eyes of Itachi Uchiha. He didn't question why the older male was here. He was too much gone in his pleasure and lust clouded mind. But he did feel when the elder began to bite his neck. He mewled and tossed his head to the side giving the elder male more excess to his neck. He moaned again when Itachi bit him. Itachi smirked against the tan skin and used his other hand to take Naruto's finger out of his ass. There should be something other in _soon_.

He felt how Naruto was grinding against him and grunted lowly. If Naruto didn't stop it right now the boy would be fucked brainless before you can say 'Tsunade is a drunken old hag!'. He had seen what the boy had done from the beginning and couldn't help but be aroused by the sight. Very painfully aroused. Naruto just screamed to be fucked at this very moment. Itachi groaned when Naruto was grinding against him again. The Kitsune was going to pay for this. Itachi bit his neck again and pinched one of Naruto's nipples. When the boy arched into his touch and mewled loudly Itachi groaned. Those sounds of Naruto were driving him crazy with need and want to fuck the little boy. Itachi let go of Naruto and chuckled when he heard a whine come from the younger male.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Naru-chan! Patients my dear little Kitsune!" he said huskily while taking his shirt off.

Itachi shivered when he took his shirt off. If it came from the cool night air or the heated stare Naruto gave him he didn't know. But he did know that those half lidded, glazed over with lust blue hues made him want to fuck the little Kitsune all the more. He licked his lips when he saw the delicious sight in front of him. Naruto was sitting there. Hands in front of him to keep him up, sweat covered body with a nice flush and he was panting hard. He took his pants off and smirked when he saw Naruto's eyes follow his hands movements. But it soon vanished when he heard Naruto moan when he began to jerk himself off again. His eyes glazed over and he was in a flash in front of Naruto.

"Now why did you do this mhmm? I didn't allow you to touch yourself." he bit Naruto's ear and was delighted to hear Naruto moan.

"Ahhhh nyga ha ha ha! I arrrgh n-need yo-you! Itachi!" he gasped out.

It was a surprise to Naruto that he could still talk with a heat, lust and pleasure clouded mind. But damn he really needed Itachi now. He felt how Itachi stopped him from pleasuring himself and he whined. Itachi chuckled and pushed Naruto on his back. He was only giving Naruto now what he had asked for. Naruto hissed when the cool ground hit his back and arched his back away from there. Itachi licked his lips at the sight and hooked Naruto's legs on his shoulders and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. He entered Naruto slowly and dry. When he was fully sheathed he groaned. He felt Naruto tense under him and groaned when the muscles around his cock tightened. It was already hard enough that Naruto was so tight but this was driving him crazy.

"Damn! You are so tight Naruto!" he hissed

Itachi traced Naruto's thigh with his hand and let it slowly move to Naruto's cock. He smirked when he saw Naruot shiver and relax slowly under him. He sucked in a breath when Itachi began to move in him. It hurt Naruto a bit but not much thanks to his preparations before hand. Itachi grunted while moving inside of Naruto and leaned down to kiss him. Meanwhile Naruto moved his legs to wrap them around Itachi's waist. Itachi nibbled at Naruto's bottom lip and was happy when Naruto parted his lips to let him enter. Naruto moaned into Itachi's mouth when the Uchiha hit that spot inside him. He broke the kiss and panted harshly.

"Ngnn ah haha Itachi! _Please_ harder!" he hissed the words out.

"With pleasure my little Kitsune" he purred into Naruto's ear and bit down on it-

Itachi slammed merciless in and out of Naruto. Naruto's moan rose in pitch with each hard thrust. Naruto had his arms circled Itachi's shoulders though he was sitting now in Itachi's lap somewhat. Naruto began to suck at Itachi's neck or to be more specify between the junction if his neck and shoulder. Naruto threw his head back when Itachi continued to ram into him and moaned loudly. It was getting harder for Naruto to breath and he got the feeling he would die then. But he didn't care it felt so _**good**_ to him when Itachi was thrusting in and out if him hard and fast. The pleasure it brought to him was so much he was crying. Itachi licked the tears away that formed in Naruto's eyes and began to lick from his check a path to his neck.

"Ah nagn! Itachi! Faster _please_!" Naruto cried out.

"Hn of course Naru-chan!"

Itachi picked his speed up and began to pound into Naruto harder and faster than before. Naruto found himself again on his back but didn't care. Itachi began to lick at the junction between Naruto's shoulder and neck. He nibbled at it and felt how Naruto was shivering below him. Naruto shivered at the pleasure he got and was rocking shamelessly his hips against Itachi's. It felt so good to him and when Itachi began to bit him at his junction it felt even better. But the best came for him Itachi began to jerk him off. He knew that he was near his peak but Itachi's hand brought him on a new level of pleasure. Naruto moaned louder than before when Itachi gripped his member and began to slowly pump it.

"Oh gods Itachi! Please more!"

"What more Na-Ru-To?" he asked Naruto.

"Ugh bya nagna! Please Itachi... I need to... Nyahaa ha hah ha!" Naruto couldn't from words anymore.

Itachi smirked at this. He knew that he had this special effect on people. But it seemed that he had the best effect on Naruto who was writhing, squirming and moaning under him. Not that he mind that. Oh it was far from it, he loved it very much. He began to pump Naruto faster and picked his speed up. He would not allow it that he came before Naruto. Naruto was biting his already bruised lip so hard it bleed. He felt like he was going to explode anytime soon. The heat inside him was slowly boiling over. Itachi's touches were the only thing helping him in this matter. But he what did drove him over the edge was Itachi's husky voice.

"Come for me... my little Kitsune" he said into his ear and nibbled then on the earlobe.

"Nyga Ahhahhah ITACHI!" Naruto saw white as he came.

The only thing Naruto knew was the taste of blood when he came. Itachi groaned loudly when Naruto's walls tightened painfully around him. A few thrusts later he came inside Naruto. He did feel when Naruto bit him an got the sudden urge to do the same. He heard Naruto moaned when he did so and began to suck the blood. When no blood was left he licked his bit mark as apologize. He heard Naruto purr and nuzzled his neck. He pulled our of Naruto what earned him a disappointed whimper from the little Kitsune. He only chuckled and drew Naruto near to him. He used his cloak to cover them up. Naruto was sitting in Itachi's lap and looked out on the lake and watched the reflection of the moon.

"Do tell me Naruto. Why do I find you sitting here at the lake all alone and pleasuring yourself and moaning my name mhmm?" Itachi purred into his ear.

Naruto was red as a cherry now. Maybe even redder if possible. He spluttered at his words and couldn't even get a right word out. Itachi chuckled at Naruto's behaviour. Naruto was getting redder and redder with each passing second. But he couldn't help but feel that Itachi's laughter was soothing to him. It was then that he noticed the pain at his neck and that he had tasted blood earlier. Oh dear Kami-sama! He was now mates with Itachi Uchiha! If he hadn't to explain this to Itachi now he would have fainted.

"It was because I am in heat! And you are my mate now!" he said in a small voice.

"Oh really?" a nod was his answer. Itachi had already a good idea what to do with his little mate. "Well then my dear little mate. I think I have to help you here with a little problem no?"

"What ar- hyaa haha!" Naruto was cut of when Itachi began to pump his half hardened cock again.

This was going to be a very long week for Naruto.

KM&Lilly: _squeal_ We could die happy now!  
Naru: I can't believe you let me do this!  
Ita: Why Naru-chan? It seemed you enjoyed it!

Naru: _blushes_ D-d-did n-no-not!

KM&Lilly: Please R&R!?


	2. Chapter 2

KM: WOOT number 2!

Lilly: I don't know you!

KM: But you are my other half!

Lilly: I hate you!  
KM: Yeah well not my problem! _grins_ Oh and this plays in modern day! ENJOY!?

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Naruto!

**Warning:** Character death, depressing

**Pairings:** ItaNaru

_**Why?**_

It was a rainy day. The clouds shielded the sun from the earth to keep it and its habitants on it warm on this supposedly warm summer day. But it was cold like a winter day. It was a slight rain nothing much to worry about. The wind was blowing through the leaves and made them dance. Their dance was hypnotising and lulled one into a false secure feeling. It was in a clearing that there stood one lone figure. The figure was about 5'42''. They had on blue ripped jeans, a black shirt with a crimson rose on the back and a white raven in the front. They had blond long hair in a low ponytail. They had shining blue eyes like the sky and three whisker like marks on each check. Obvious they were male and standing in front of something.

Naruto was standing in front of a grave. But not from any person's grave. No it was his beloved grave. His fiancé's grave. Naruto had silent tears running down his face and was sobbing and hiccuping. It sounded like he was dying from the lax of oxygen. A hand came in front of his eyes. The hand showed that it had a wonderful diamond ring on his finger. It was a present from his fiancé to his birthday. There was an other ring. It was a sparkling blue sapphire. The colour of his eyes. Naruto whimpered a bit before he fell on his knees. It was just to much. The pain was just to much. It hurt him to live on without his beloved each day. The pain was getting stronger and stronger. It was unbearable for him. He hiccuped louder now and the tears were running freely now. No hands were now the way to stop them.

Naruto looked up into the clouded sky. The rain was now mixing with his tears. Naruto chocked back a hiccup and fell down. He landed on his butt and cried harder now. It was hard to hold it in now. He had to let it out. His hands were behind him now and giving him support to sit. Mud was at his hands and his once clean clothes. But he could careless. He just couldn't care after this. The pain inside him made him feel numb to anything. It was like he had lost his will to live. And that was just because of this '_man_'. He just couldn't be happy for him could he? And now he had to loose someone so close to him. It was frustrating to him. Naruto wished he could end it then and there. But he promised his beloved to live on for him and be happy.

Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lip. No he couldn't do this. It was just so hard on him. He had promised it his beloved and he would keep his promise. His beloved knew that. His beloved knew that he would never go back on a promise. Why had his beloved to die in such a horrible way? Just because he didn't want to be with that '_man_'? It was not fair. That '_man_' should be laying here six feet under and not his beloved. No not him. Why could this '_man_' not be happy for him like the others could? Hell even Orochimaru had accepted his beloved and congratulated him. His uncle was picky when it came to Nauto's dates but he had accepted his beloved and even threaten to kill him if he should ever hurt his nephew.

Naruto laughed at the memory. Yes, his uncle Orochimaru had made his beloved sweat for days till he gave his okay to date him. But the laughter vanished when he thought about this '_man_' again. The '_man_' that killed his beloved. The '_man_' that made his life a hell and was now in jail after what he had done. Naruto could still clearly remember the day it happened.

**FLASHBACK**

It was an ordinary day for him and his beloved. They just wanted to go the bank for money and then would be on their way for a nice lunch. But it all soon changed when '_he_' came into the bank. Naruto was waiting on one of the benches there and stared at the ceiling when it was getting boring. He smiled softly when he thought about what his beloved had told him and what he had planned for him today. He blushed a bit when he thought about their morning activities.

He shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. Now was not the time for such thoughts. Maybe later though. He heard a chuckled next to him and blinked a few times. He knew this chuckle. Only one person would chuckle like this. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. What was '_he_' doing here? The last time he saw '_him_' was on his birthday party were his beloved asked him to merry him. He had of course said yes. But what does '_he_' want from him?

"Hello Sasuke-san what a surprise to find you here!" Naruto said kindly with a fake smile.

"It is nice to see you too Naruto-chan"

"Please cease to call me that Sasuke-_**san**_! I have told you already we are not that friendly with each other though you can call me that!" he spat the words.

Oh how he hated this Sasuke. But he had to be nice to him. He turned away from '_him_' and smiled a true smile when he saw his beloved. His eyes lit up and he hug him. His beloved chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. Naruto pouted to this. He was not a child anymore! Why was he treated like one then? He huffed and turned a bit but his beloved had already claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto melted into the kiss and kissed eagerly back. Not one of them noticed the jealous stare Sasuke sent in their direction. They were too wrapped up with each other to notice. But they should have. Because one moment Naruto's beloved was standing next to him and the next he was laying on the ground with a bullet through his chest were his heart was.

"Oh god! NO!" he gasped out and was kneeling beside his beloved. "Please someone call the ambulance!"

"Of course!" said a shocked employer.

"Please be okay saiai! Please don't leave!" Naruto said while cradling his beloveds body in his arms.

"You have to know... I won't..."

"Don't say that! You will be okay! If not for you then for me!" tears were running down his checks now.

"You know... that I won't koi... please promise... something" his beloved gasped out while reaching a shaking hand to his check.

Naruto leaned into the hand and nodded. To afraid his voice wouldn't work with him here. His beloved was getting paler with each passing second. A puddle of blood was forming around them. But Naruto didn't care. As long as he was with his beloved. He was okay and fine with it. He could buy new ones with his beloved together later on when he was feeling better.

"Promise me... that you will... you will... live a... a happy... and... long life... even without me"

"What are you saying!? Without you!? Without you!? Of course I will live it with you together!" his beloved shook his head

"No... you won't! Please promise... me this! Promise me... koi... that you WILL … live... without me... me a happy... happy and long... long life!"

"I promise saiai! But only if you should not live!" more tears fell from his eyes.

"Where the hell is the ambulance!?! We need it here now! The man is dying here!" someone shouted.

"Why is it taking so damn long?!?" a woman shouted.

"I... I love... love you Naru-chan!"

"I love you too!" Naruto leaned down and kissed his beloved one last time.

"Please... keep... keep it" he gasped out one last time.

Naruto saw how his beloved took his last breath in his arms. The ones black eyes so full of life were now a dull grey. No life was in them anymore. The hand on his check fell down and made a dull 'thud' on the ground. Naruto's tears were running down freely now. He let out and anguish scream and collapsed. It was to this that the ambulance arrived. When they reached Naruto and his beloved they had noticed they were too late. He could not be saved anymore. Naruto was hiccuping and sobbing furiously now. The ambulance brought him in the hospital and called his family. The police was there too and asked the ones there to tell them what happened.

Naruto was sitting in the hospital like a broken doll. He lost his will to live and stared blankly at the wall. It was this sight his uncle and his beloveds family found him. They had heard everything from the police already. His would-be mother-in-law had hugged him and told him that everything was going to be okay now. His would-be father-in-law and uncle were talking at the sideline. He was sobbing into the embrace of his would-be mother-in-law and told her what had happened in his own words. How his beloved had died in his arms and what he had made him promise.

"Shh Naru-chan. Everything is going to be okay now! Everything is fine!" she choked those words out.

"How? How can everything be fine when he is gone now!?" he asked with a sore throat.

"Shh sleep now Naru-chan. When you wake up we will see from there!" Naruto nodded.

His would-be mother-in-law nodded to her husband and his uncle when he finally fell asleep. It was a hard time for Naruto now. They knew this much. The poor boy will have more break downs they knew this much. The funeral would be hard on him. The date was already set. In three months it would be after the trial on this '_man_'. This night Naruto had a nightmare and woke up screaming. His uncle was there to sooth him and lull him back to sleep. But it was a restless sleep. Over the three months Naruto was getting worse. At the funeral the whole family of Naruto and his beloved was there.

Naruto ran to his aniki when he saw him. His aniki, Kyuubi, and uncle were the only ones left of their family. But now he had lost another loved one. He had cried into his aniki's chest through the whole funeral.

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto was crying harder now. The rain made it impossible to see if he was crying or not. But you could hear he was. The hiccuping and sobbing. It was heartbreaking to watch. His aniki and uncle were now here and watching over him. They didn't trust him to live alone. They knew that he was getting worse and worse with each passing day. It seemed like he couldn't get any better. Even the hospital said that he was healthy like a new born. No one knew what was really wrong with him. Kyuubi had the theory of the 'love birds'. He thought that Naruto and his beloved are like them. If you one dies though does the other because they can't live without each other. It seemed to fit here perfect.

Naruto chocked again a sob down and took a shaky breath. It was too much. The pain was just too much. He missed his beloved. He missed him so dearly much it hurt to think about him. He woke up at nights covered in sweat and searching for his beloved in hopes this was all a bad dream. But each night when he woke up he found out it was not a bad dream but reality. The cold and hard reality. He cried himself to sleep after this and he was sure that his uncle and aniki could hear him at night. They tried not show it in the mornings but he knew that they heard him at night.

He felt so lost without his beloved. So lost like he was a child in a forest that he did not know and can't find his way back home. Home to their parents and siblings. Naruto sobbed louder now and cried out to the heavens. As if asking them why they took his beloved away. What had he ever done to deserve this. What he had done wrong in his life to loose his happiness now. He didn't know what it was but whatever it was. It was not fair to be punished like this. It was just not fair. Naruto stood slowly up after he took deep breathes to calm himself down. He didn't even tried to dry his eyes. He knew that they would only tear up anyways. So why try?

He let his left hand rest on the tombstone. It was a white with black letters on it. He sobbed and hiccuped again. It was just too much. Oh why? Oh why did he have to suffer so much? Why can't it end now? Naruto shook his head and gave the tombstone a kiss and headed off. He knew he would be back later. And then it would all start anew.

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

_**Born: 23.04.1987**_

_**Death: 03.11.2008**_

_**Our beloved son and fiancé**_

_**We will forever have you in out hearts,**_

_**we will never forget about you,**_

_**Rest in Piece**_

KM: Oh my gosh that is soo sad!

Lilly: _is crying_

KM: Please R&R!?


	3. Chapter 3

KM: Woohooo next one-shot!  
Lilly: I hope it is not as depressing as the last one! g_lares_

KM: Nah! It won't be promise! _crosses fingers behind back and whispers_ but the next will be!

Lilly: Whatever! Please enjoy this one-shot!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto believe me Sasuke and Sakura would be long gone!

**Warning: **ehrm fluff?

**Pairings:** ItaNaru **DUH!?**, FugakoMikoto, one-sided SasuNaru

_**Dinner**_

Naruto still couldn't believe this. Sure he knew that Sasuke hated his brother but as to go this far. He shook his head and helped Itachi to clean up. The evening had started out so nice too. Naruto was invited to dinner with his husband's family. It had been a long time since they all were together like this. Mikoto had hugged him like she hadn't seen him in years. Which was true but her hug was hurting him. They had all been sitting at the table and talked about what had happened to them in the last three years. All through the dinner Sasuke was glaring daggers at Itachi. When Naruto had left together with Mikoto to get the desert Sasuke had attacked Itachi without any reasons at all. Imagine what chaos it was when Mikoto and Naruto saw how Fugako was holding Sasuke back while Itachi was on the ground with a bloody nose.

Naruto had seen red at this moment and slapped the younger Uchiha that hard that his head turned with the force of the slap. It was silent after this. Naruto had helped Itachi to stand and then promised Mikoto to clean for her as a thank you for the nice meal and to show his apology for the destroyed dinner-room. Fugako and Mikoto had glanced at each other and nodded to him. Sasuke was then sent out of the house. Mikoto and Fugako had left with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Or cause trouble.

"-_sigh_- Itachi why is your brother always like this when we come over to eat dinner with them? I mean I only want one time to have a normal evening with my mother and father-in-law. Hell even on our wedding had he acted the same!" said Naruto frustrated.

"I know Naru-chan. But I have told you how my brother feels about you. He can't accept that fact. He can't accept that I won your heart and that you are in love with me and that I am your husband and not he"

"But really! Does he has to act like a spoiled brat then!?"

"Shh koi calm down. Being angered right now doesn't help us in this matter." he said while hugging Naruto from behind and murmuring into his neck. "He will learn some day."

"But why can't he now? He _KNOWS_ that I don't love him and _**NEVER**_ have!" Naruto whined and burrowed his head in Itachi's neck.

"Shush now! Everything is going to be fine" Itachi said while stroking Naruto's head and hugging him. "Let us clean this mess and then wait for my parents. We can leave after this. How about that?"

Naruto nodded and sighed in content when he smelled Itachi's scent. It was so special. It was like no other it was Itachi and just Itachi. It wasn't forged. It was natural with nothing added. Naruto sighed and blinked a few times when he felt how his makeshift pillow was vibrating now. Itachi was chuckling when he saw Naruto's expression. It was just so adorable. It looked like a little kit just after it woke up. If Itachi wasn't a man he would have glomped Naruto and shouted 'KAWAII' like his mother had done the first time she saw him. But he is a man and he already has Naruto in his arms. Though no glomping and shouting.

"You are laughing about me. No sex for three weeks!" Naruto said to him while freeing himself and resuming cleaning the room. "And forget it. I will not change my mind in that!"

Itachi stood there jaw slaked. That was just not happening. But it did. Naruto had said those words that every men feared the most. How could he do this? Inner chibi Itachi was hugging his legs to his chest and crying a waterfall. Naruto giggled at the expression of Itachi and continued to clean up. He loved it to see Itachi suffer like this. Itachi slowly came back to earth and mumbled something under his breath. It sounded suspicious like '_Why me? I was always a good boy! Why did I got such a monster as a spouse?_' Naruto snorted at the 'good boy' part. He scoffed _`As if! He is more of a bad boy! Even more than his uncle Madara! And he always yells that he is a good boy! I still wonder how Izuna is still sane with him as brother!_´

"Nee 'Tachi?"

"Hn?" Naruto rolled his eyes at this answer.

Typical Itachi. When he is angered he only answers you in one syllable and not more. Sometimes he even goes as far as to only grunt as an answer to you. That is when he is more then angered. Naruto had only laughed at him for this childish behaviour. And still does. Naruto shook his head and smiled at the now clean dinner-room. All the food and destroyed plates and cups had been picked up and thrown away. Now he need help with the dinner table. He glance at Itachi and raised a brow when he found a statue standing there. So immature of the famous Itachi Uchiha. Naruto went over to him and poked him in the ribs. Still no movement. He sighed _`Now I have to do it alone. Damn you Itachi make it a month without any sex or kisses!?_´

Naruto heard a loud 'thump' and turned in the direction where it came from. He burst out laughing when he saw that it was Itachi who had fainted. He leaned on the now standing table and clutched his sides. It was hurting so much. When he had calmed down enough he placed the chairs at their right places while still laughing. That was so going under blackmail material. He left the 'dead' Uchiha and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He filled it with ice water and snickered when he went back. He stood over Itachi and with a last snicker emptied the glass.

"WHA!?!" Itachi sat up startled.

It was something new to Naruto. The always calm and cool headed Itachi Uchiha was acting now not so Itachi like. It was something funny for him. He giggled and went into the kitchen to escape Itachi before he did something that would most likely end with him being sore for one week. He had to stand strong now. Itachi was not allowed to have sex for a whole a month. He had to or Itachi might get away with everything he wanted to do. It reminded Naruto of a child somewhat. He laughed at this thought. When Itachi would hear those thoughts Naruto was sure that Itachi made sure he couldn't walk for two month straight.

"AR- hmfhafn" was what Naruto screamed while turned around.

But it was more muffled when he released it was a mouth over his. He blinked a few times only to see his husband's eyes. Naruto let his eyes flutter close and sighed in content. Chibi Itachi was grinning smugly at this and doing a happy dance.

"Two month!" was Naruto's only replay after they broke away. "And I mean in it saiai!"

"Naru-chan soo mean to me!" Itachi said sulking. "Why?"

"Aww my poor baby!" Naruto giggled why patting his check. "It's only two month!"

"So cruel of you!"

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" they heard someone cooing. "Such a nice sight!"

"Mother!?" Itachi said to her.

"Aww my baby! You and Naru-chan look so good together! I just couldn't interrupt this little moment of yours!"

Itachi groaned and hung his head low. Trust his mother to say something like this in front of Naruto. Naruto was laughing at this and patted Itachi's check again. It was just too funny to mess with him when he was his normal self and not the stoic Uchiha like he was to the outside or to foreign people. Itachi groaned and wished that his mother would leave him alone. She always knew when and how to make him feel embarrassed. But really that was just uncalled for. Sometimes he wished that he could hide somewhere from her. But he knew that she would somehow find him. He had tried it one time and she had easily found him. Must be something to her mother radar as she had once told him.

"Awww Ita-chan! Don't be so shy! It's not like I haven't seen something like this already!"

Itachi banged his head against the counter. That was just too much for him. Naruto was laughing at this. He was happy that he had finally found a family. But with the Uchiha's he got never bored. But the best of them all was Mikoto. She was like the mother he never had. She was completely different then her sons and husband. Fugako watched all of this with a stoic face. But he did have to admit that it was fun to see his eldest son like this. It was not every day that Itachi acted like this. Not even with his family had he done or acted so. Naruto was the one that made him this way. He was somewhat glad about it. He had already thought that Itachi couldn't feel or hated his family. He suppressed a smirk when he saw how Mikoto hugged Itachi and Naruto was at the side and laughing at him. The blond had really changed their family.

"Mikoto I think you should let go of Itachi"

"Huh? Why should I do that?" she asked him with her head tilted to the side. Much like a puppy.

"Because he is slowly turning blue"

"EEHH??!!!"

And true to Fugako's word. Itachi did indeed turn blue. Naruto was laughing openly at his husband's misfortune and clutching his sides. Itachi was gasping for the much needed oxygen and shot a glare at Naruto for not helping. Naruto smiled innocently at him and Itachi swore that he heard the devil laugh.

"Aww come on Itachi! That wasn't so bad!" Naruto eep-ed when Itachi tackled him.

"Oh Naru-koi! I am now showing you how much I love you!" Itachi said with a beautiful smile.

Naruto gulped nervously. When Itachi smiled like that it always meant hell to pay. Mikoto giggled at what she saw and Fugako shook his head. He rolled his eyes at his wife behaviour and dragged her out of the kitchen. He knew that his son wouldn't do anything in their kitchen. He saw the hearts in his wife's eyes and only hoped that Naruto and Itachi would leave soon. Or Mikoto would come and take photos of them. Or worse film them and show it on the next family gathering.

"Itachi, I think we should leave! Or your mother will take photos. Or worse film us!" he said in a high pitched voice.

"Hn. Of course! But don't believe that you are of the hook then!" he said with a smile that resembled the devil's.

"EEEP!"

Naruto was picked up bridal style. Itachi only smirked at him and left the house. Naruto was going to regret laughing about him. This was going to be a long night. A very long night! Naruto had only one thought to all of this _`After this night! Make it two full years without sex, Itachi!_´

Somehow chibi Itachi broke down crying with twin waterfalls, hugged himself tightly and had an emo cloud hovering over his head.

KM: YAY! Finished!

Lilly: Poor Itachi.

Ita: _is in emo corner_

KM: I thought I've gotten rid of it! Oh well please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

KM: _grins_

Naru: O.o She didn't!

KM: _grins wider_

Ita: She did

Lilly: OH DEAR HOLY BANANA! MAY THE MONKEYS BE WITH US!!?

KM: _cackles now_

Naru: I can't believe that she did it again! My poor ass!

Ita: _smirks and squeezes said ass_

Naru: _blushes_ EEEEEEP!

**Disclaimer:** You people want to see me cry don't you...

**Warnings:** YAOI and lemon!

**Pairings:** I think you guys can guess this right?

_**Baking can lead to so much more**_

Naruto still couldn't believe that he had said yes to this. He gulped and looked at Itachi. How Shisui got him into this he didn't know. But what he did know was that the puppy eyes were in the game to this too. But why wanted Shisui him anyways to cook for Itachi? With said person in the kitchen too? But really why did Shisui say that he needed this favour of him. Naruto sighed and began to gather the cooking supplies. He had asked Itachi what he wanted to have. He wasn't really that surprised when he heard that it should be a chocolate cake. He knew that Shisui had a sweet tooth and that Itachi had, too, one. After all he had seen him eating his pocky like no other could. But his little brother on the other hand hated them. Sasuke hated sweets and avoided them like the pest. Naruto had heard only about it from some underclass men. He was in the same year with Shisui and Itachi.

The three of them knew each other already from their parents and were never seen without the others. Naruto was the youngster of them. Itachi was the middle and Shisui the oldest. Naruto always called him old man when he was angry with Shisui. But he really wanted to know why Shisui wanted him to cook for Itachi. Naruto sighed and began to mix the butter, flour, milk and eggs. Itachi was watching Naruto mixing everything together and couldn't help but wonder too why Naruto did that. He only knew from Shisui that Naruto would cook him everything he wanted today. Even if he did had asked Shisui to do something like this for him. He would rather eat dirt then. Shisui just couldn't cook or bake. Even if it was to save his own life. But he was surprised to see that Naruto knew what he was doing. `_Mhmm that could get interesting..._´ thought the weasel and smiled when he saw that Naruto was almost finished with it.

Naruto couldn't believe how was fast he was with the cake. He was only making a chocolate cake for Itachi and was already finished with it. It felt like he was only working a few minutes on it. But when he looked at the clock he saw that it was really two hours. Naruto put the cake in the oven and then sat down on a chair. He blinked a few times when Itachi was suddenly directly in front of him. He rose an eyebrow in question when Itachi leaned down and then licked his cheek. Naruto stiffened at that and tensed. Itachi only smirked at this reaction. It was just too cute of Naruto. It was not his fault that Naruto had some chocolate on his cheek and didn't know about it. It was not even Naruto's fault that he was very aroused just because Naruto was swaying his hips while baking and humming a little tune.

"W-why did you do that!" Naruto asked Itachi just above a whisper.

"You had chocolate on your cheek and it would be a shame to waste it..." he said while licking his lips.

"B-b-but w-w-why l-l-l-lick m-m-m-my ch-cheek t-th-then?" Naruto sputtered out and looked down with a heavy blush on his cheeks.

Itachi smirked at this. He took a step back and grabbed Naruto's chin. He tilted his head upwards and looked the blushing blond in the eyes. Naruto's eyes were still downcast but he could fell that Itachi was smiling at him. It was nothing new to Naruto but to an outsider it would be. Naruto's blush deepened and he could have sworn that all of his blood was in his cheeks now. Even though that was an impossible feat. Itachi leaned into Naruto who's blush darkened even more. Before Naruto could ask what Itachi was doing. Said person was kissing him. His eyes widened at that and he gasped. Not knowing that it gave Itachi the perfect chance to slip his tongue in.

But before Naruto could push Itachi away or say anything he let out a low moan and closed his eyes. Itachi was enjoying himself while kissing Naruto senseless and getting very excited when he heard the low moan. He smirked into the kiss and began to suck on Naruto's tongue to coax him on. Without knowing it Naruto began to rub his tongue against Itachi's and moaned into his mouth. Said person was damn happy about this and pressed Naruto flush against him. He smirked when he heard Naruto gasped and let out a growl. But they had all to soon break apart for the much needed oxygen. Itachi took a step back to get a better look at Naruto. Naruto was meanwhile panting hard and gasping for the needed the oxygen. He was flushed a nice red in the face and saliva was trickling down his chin.

Itachi's eyes darkened at the sight with lust and he would have ravished the little blond then and there if it weren't for the damn beeping of the egg timer that told them that the cake was ready. Itachi silently cursed the thing and glared at it. The beeping had seemed to bring Naruto out of his daze and he went over to turn it off and get the cake out of the oven. When the cake was out of the oven and standing on the table to cool off Naruto blinked when he felt two arms embrace him from behind. He blushed a nice red again when he thought about what had just happened a few minutes ago. Itachi chuckled when he saw the blush on Naruto's cheeks and let his head rest on said person's shoulder. Naruto blushed a deeper red and nearly fall backwards when he felt a tongue at his ear. Naruto 'eep'-ed when this happened and tried to wiggle himself free from the embrace. But that only lead to Itachi letting out a grunt and him pressing against something hard.

He stopped immediately his actions and shuddered when he felt Itachi's breath ghost over his neck. It was then that he was picked up bridal style. He let out a squeal of surprise and let his hands shot up to circle around Itachi's neck. It was out of reflex and he burrowed his head in Itachi's firm chest. Itachi chuckled at Naruto's behaviour and shook his head in amusement. He made his way to his room. The cake could wait besides he had something much sweeter to eat now. When they reached his room he laid Naruto gently down on his bed and chuckled when he saw the blushing blond look everywhere but him. He turned around and closed his door and then locked it. He made his way back to the bed and leaned down to kiss the younger male. Naruto leaned into him and closed his eyes when he felt lips on his. Itachi smirked into the kiss and bit down on Naruto's bottom lip.

"Nnng! Itachi!" Naruto hissed out.

Itachi's lick the abused bottom lip as an apology and let his lips seal Naruto's shut again. Naruto mewled when he felt an other tongue on his mouth that was clearly not his. Itachi was ravishing again his mouth and sucking on his tongue to coax him to play with his. Slowly Naruto let his tongue rub against Itachi's who was more than delighted about this.

"EEEEP!" squeaked Naruto when he was pushed down on the soft mattress and his shirt was ripped away.

When the hell Itachi had removed it he didn't know. But he was in a daze after Itachi had broken the kiss to care about this little fact. Itachi just chuckled at this and began to kiss Naruto along the jawline to his earlobe. He took in his mouth and sucked on it. He smirked when he heard a mewl from the blond and let his hands wander around Naruto's free torso. Naruto arched his back into the touch and whimpered when Itachi moved his head to play with one of his nipples and bit gently down on it. He had never felt like this. He would have never thought that it would be Itachi who would do such things to him. He arched his back when Itachi had began to play with the other nipple. Itachi groaned when he heard how Naruto whimpered at his touch. His groin was twitching every time he heard those noises coming out of the little blond's mouth. It was driving him mad. He just wanted to fuck the blond silly and burrow his cock deep inside him.

But he had to wait. First he had to prepare him. He didn't want to hurt him. No that wouldn't do for him. He kissed the blond again and let his hands remove Naruto's pants. The pants and boxers vanished when Naruto had arched off the bed when Itachi sucked hard on one of his nipples. Naruto shuddered when the cold air hit his heated erected member. Itachi let his eyes roam Naruto's naked body and licked his lips. Naruto shuddered under Itachi's heated gaze. It was then that he noticed that he was naked and Itachi was only in his boxers. He wondered when the hell that happened. But before he could do anything about this he felt how Itachi took him into his mouth and gave a hard suck. Naruto threw his head back and moaned loudly at this.

"Ngnn ha ha -_pant_- Ahhh! Ita- -_gasp_-!"

His brain was mush and he couldn't form any words. It was like he had forgotten how to talk. Or it was the fact that Itachi gave him a blow-job that made him forget everything around him. The way Itachi's head was moving up and down his shaft and the way he fondle his sensitive balls was mind blowing. He felt how the knots in his stomach tightened but the feeling vanished when Itachi released him. He whined in disappointment to his. Itachi only smirk down at him.

"Now, now Naru-chan don't be like this."

Naruto only glared at him and wanted to retort at him. But gasp when Itachi grasp his member and squeezed him. Itachi loved it to have this effect on the blond and chuckled when he saw the expression of pure pleasure on Naruto's face when he stroke him slowly. With his other hand he got rid of his boxers and hissed when he his erected cock came in contact with the cold air. He twitched when he heard Naruto moan and groaned. He wanted to be in the blond right now. But he still had to prepare him. Naruto blink his glazed over eyes when he felt fingers pressed against his lips. But not getting his sight focused he opened his mouth without thinking and began to suck on the digits. It was the only natural thing to do for him. He heard a low moan come from Itachi and began to suck harder on the fingers. Then paid each one special attention.

Itachi moaned when he saw how Naruto was sucking at his fingers. His member twitched and were it not for his self control. Naruto would have already being pound into the ground by him. He could only imagine what this mouth could do to... other parts of his body. When Itachi deemed his finger wet enough, more like couldn't stand this torture anymore, he withdrew them with a loud 'pop'. He kissed Naruto passionately and let one finger slip into virgin entrance of the blond. Naruto stiffened under him and he broke the kiss.

"Try to relax and it will be better" he whispered into Naruto's ear and then nibbled on it.

Naruto mewled at this and tried to relax his body. The distraction with nibbling at the earlobe gave Itachi the opportunity to slip a second finger in. He began scissoring motions with them and began to trail kisses to Naruto's mouth. Naruto felt... uncomfortable with the two fingers in him. It felt really strange to him. He tried to relax his body like Itachi had said and it worked. Even if it was only a bit against the pain. He hissed when the third and last finger was added. But soon began to buck his hips in the finger. Itachi smirked when he heard Naruto moaned after he had began to trust his fingers into him. It wasn't too soon after that the blond bucked into his fingers and Itachi groaned when he heard the moans. After he deemed Naruto ready and prepared enough he withdrew his fingers. Naruto whined in disappointment at this and glared half-heartedly at Itachi. Itachi only chuckled and kissed Naruto senseless.

Naruto was in a daze when Itachi broke the kiss and tried to get as much needed oxygen in his lungs as possible. Meanwhile Itachi had grabbed into his drawer and pulled a bottle of lube out. He coated his hand with the cool substance and hissed when it came into contact with his heated flesh. While he lubed himself he admired his work on Naruto. Naruto's eyes were half lidded and glazed over. His hair was damp and plastered on his forehead and a thin layer of sweat covered him. His breathing was short and Itachi couldn't help but feel smug. He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and swooped Naruto in kiss again while slowly pushing in. Naruto hissed when Itachi entered and tears were rolling down his cheeks. It hurt him when this happened. Itachi seeing this leaned down and licked the tears away while whispering sweet nothingness into Naruto's ear. When he was all the way in Itachi stopped and waited for Naruto to adjust to the feeling.

After a while Naruto bucked his hips into Itachi's when the pain wasn't that strong anymore and heard Itachi moan. Itachi taking the cue began to slowly pull out till only the head of his member was in and then slowly pushed in. The pace was first slowly but steady grew. Naruto felt weird when this happened but couldn't care anymore when Itachi hit that one spot in him.

"Ngnn AH!! F-faster!" Itachi smirked when he heard those words and did as commanded from Naruto.

Itachi's began to trust faster, harder and deeper into Naruto who was moaning and writhing beneath him. Naruto let his legs wrap around Itachi's waist and began to meet each of the trust while moaning like a bitch in heat.

"Ngnn ha ha! H-h-ha-harder! -_gasp_- pl-please"

"Hn. Of course Naru-chan" Itachi purred and began as begged of him.

"Ahh YESS!"

Itachi was very delighted to hear this from Naruto and the sounds he made. When he felt that he couldn't hold it any longer he let his hand sneak down and get a hold of Naruto's neglected cock. Naruto moaned when Itachi grabbed him and began to stroke. He was bucking into the hand and moaning while being pounded into the mattress. He felt the knots in his stomach tighten and when Itachi again struck his prostrate he come violently on their chests.

"ITACHI!" Naruto screamed/moaned when he came.

Naruto saw white he came and moaned when Itachi kept trusting into him. Itachi only grunted when Naruto tighten around when he came. After some hard, deep and fast trusts later he came too and grunted in Naruto's ear his release. Both of them rode their orgasm out and were breathing hard. It was something none of them had ever experience. Naruto was breathing hard and his skin was flushed a nice red. Sweat was trickling down his body. Itachi was still hovering above him and his eyes closed while his breathing was more steadier than his. When Itach pulled out of him Naruto moaned which earned him a chuckled form the raven haired Uchiha. Itachi let himself fall beside Naruto and drew him near his body. Naruto pouted but then yawned. He was exhausted after this and snuggled into Itachi who began to stroke his hair. The rhythm of Itachi's heartbeat and stroking soon let him drift of to sleep while mumbling something.

"... perverted bastard... can't even bake without something like this happening..."

Itachi only chuckled at those words and slowly drifted of to sleep too. He mentally made a note to thank Shisui when he saw him again for this... little present.

KM: w00t!

Naru: … _blushes_

Ita: MORE!!

Lilly: _passed out from massive nosebleed_

KM: COOL! Maybe when you are a good boy, Ero-weasel!

Ita: _twitch_ What did you just call me?

KM: _innocently_ Why do you want to know, Ero-weasel? _snicker_ Anyways please read and review!

Ita: _twitching_


	5. Chapter 5

KM: _hums happily_

Naru: Why am I getting the feeling that this won't end well for me?

Ita: And why am I getting the feeling that at the end of this chapter I am in a dress?

Lilly: And why am I getting the feeling that it is all KM's fault then?

KM: _still humming happily_

Kyuubi: Just begin the damn story!

KM: Oh yeah here some info for ya! It's a sequel to 'Surprises at a Lake' _continues humming_

**Disclaimer:** _holds chainsaw up_ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! NOW YOU SHALL DIE!!! _turns to readers_ … you didn't saw anything

**Warnings:** Mpreg

**Pairings:** ItaNaru, GaaNeji

_**Aftermath to Lake-sex**_

We find ourselves in the Hokage tower were Naruto was sitting with a twitching eye in front of his 'Obaa-chan'. Tsunade wasn't surprise by this. She, too, had taken a while till she had fully understand this. But what happened next let her fall out of her chair and choke on the sake she was drinking in this moment.

"_**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) WEASEL I AM GOING TO (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) HIS ASS! AND THEN I (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) AND THEN SOME MORE! THEN I WILL (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) AND SIC RABID DOGS, SQUIRRELS, CATS, PILLOWS AND BIRDS AFTER HIM! AND SHOULD HE LIVE THROUGH THAT I WILL (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) HIM!! AND TO MAKE SURE HE LEARNED HIS LESSON I WILL (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)!**_"

And with those wise spoken words Naruto had taken off.

With said 'Weasel'

Itachi was currently in a meeting when they all heard something. It was more like someone yelling.

"_**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) WEASEL I AM GOING TO (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) HIS ASS! AND THEN I (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) AND THEN SOME MORE! THEN I WILL (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) AND SIC RABID DOGS, SQUIRRELS, CATS, PILLOWS AND BIRDS AFTER HIM! AND SHOULD HE LIVE THROUGH THAT I WILL (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) HIM!! AND TO MAKE SURE HE LEARNED HIS LESSON I WILL (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)!**_"

Who would have thought that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had such strong lungs eh? Itachi on the other hand had began to sweat. He idly wondered what he could have done to his little Kitsune to piss him off that much. The other members noticed how he was sweating and were asking themselves why. Till it made clicked. They had heard how the word 'weasel' fell and connected the dots then. They all were smirking at him now.

"Well Itachi whatever you have done to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki know this..." Pein paused here and smirked at Itachi and then continued in a cheerful tone. "We all will be there to attend your funeral!"

"Pein-sama is right un!" said a smirking Deidara.

"Shame to loose such a good member" said Sasori to him.

"And a good money source for the poker contests!" Kakuzu said to him.

"Fuck! Really some shit you pulled there!" Hidan with always happy thoughts! "Sounds like that shitty ass of yours will soon say fucking bye to us!"

"**Mhmm maybe we can eat him then?**" said Zetsu's black half.

"NOO! He was a comrade and as such we will do no such thing!" the white side said.

"It was nice going on missions with you" said Kisame to his soon-to-be ex-partner and bowed to him.

"Tobi will miss Itachi-senpai! 'Cause Tobi is a good boy!" said the orange masked man while bouncing from the walls.

"I agree with them" said Konan with a smile to him.

Itachi only glared at them but before he could say anything to them. It was then they heard an explosion next to them and the wall fell. Everyone stopped what they were doing. When the dust settled they only got to see a pissed off Naruto standing there with Neji and Gaara standing eight behind him.

"YOU!" he hissed at Itachi and pointed his finger at him.

"Yes Naru-chan?" he asked him calmly. Well with as much as he can after hearing this little rant from his little mate.

"Don't you 'Naru-chan' me! Because of you I am in this condition!"

"What condition?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"I am pregnant because of you!"

The Akatsuki, Gaara and Neji who were at the sidelines and watching this while eating some popcorn chocked nearly on it. _`What the hell!! Naruto is pregnant!_´ was the collective thought to this and then they were brain dead after it fully sank in. Itachi was starring at Naruto with his mouth agape while the latter choose to glare at him.

"Wha? How? When?" he asked flabbergast the glaring blond.

"Your last visit dear" he said slowly to Itachi as if talking to a five year old.

It was then that Naruto took this as a chance to advance on Itachi with a cruel smirk in his face. Somehow that didn't really went well with him. But before Itachi had the chance to run for his life Naruto had already pounced on him. It took him a few seconds to register that but when he did it was already too late. Naruto was already dragging him away. Itachi got the forbidden feeling that something bad was going to happen to him. But he didn't really know from whom or why. Naruto on the other hand was cackling mental that even made the king of Bijuu's fear the little blond. Kyuubi idly wondered why Naruto would need a dress. But somehow he was too afraid to ask the blond about it.

It was only a few minutes later that Naruto had dragged Itachi to his room and locked the door. He turned to the weasel who was looking calmly at him but then developed a twitch in his right eye when he saw that Naruto held something in his hand. Something that had the colour pink, was sparkling, puffy and had bows on it. Something no male would dare to wear. Okay maybe Haku would have but none other male that has a brain. That something was doom for every male and went by the name dress. Itachi glared at the offend object and wished it would bursts into flames. But sadly that did not happen.

"Now _koi_! I want you to wear this after what you have done to me!" said Naruto way too cheerfully to him.

"Hn no. Last time I checked you enjoyed what I did to you" Naruto glared at him but that soon turned into a smirk.

"Well then I gave no other choice" he breathed out.

"Wha-"

But Itachi was cut off at the side in front of him. Where once a fully dressed Naruto stood was now a naked Naruto with the ultimate Uke-look. Itachi promptly got a nosebleed and fainted. Naruto only chuckled and got to work. Oh revenge was sweet, oh so sweet!

In his cage the Kyuubi whimpered at what he saw. No male should have been put through this. No male.

_Time skip three hours_ Itachi's room

Itachi slowly came back from his dream. What oddly had weasels in it that were hugging and bowing low to him. Praising him. Odd. Very odd indeed. But when he got his sight back he wished he hadn't. Directly in from of him was a mirror. But it was not the mirror that made him wish this. It was what the mirror showed him. In the mirror was his reflection. Said reflection showed him in the damn pink dress that Naruto had in his hands. Said person was standing behind him and smirking at him.

"My, don't you look nice?" Itachi only glared at his reflection. "Awww don't be like this. I let you go after I think you are punished enough for doing this to me"

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. This was something he would not win. Especially when Naruto was like this. He shuddered when he thought about the months to come for him and Naruto getting mood swings. He could only hope that he was then already forgiven or there could come worse than this. He grimaced at this thought.

"... I fear to ask this... But when will you forgive me?" somehow Itachi didn't like the smile in the face of his blond.

"Ohh let me think..." Itachi didn't like the silence. Not at all. "When I deem it enough of humiliating you"

Itachi groaned and almost banged his head against the wall. Key word almost. Naruto only chuckled at this. Ah this were really going to be long nine month for Itachi.

KM: Finished. I know it is short and I know I haven't updated in a long while. But I have an excuse! I couldn't get a pc on my grasp and then our power was being a bitch! That is why I put two one-shots up!!

Lilly: Do you really think they believe you this?

KM: erhm yes?

Lilly: You were just too lazy

KM: _fists hands above heart_ You hurt my feelings Lilly-chan!

Lilly: _rolls eyes_ Please read and review!


End file.
